Sapphire's Odyssey
by Greakfreak
Summary: Sapphire goes on a quest like Odysseus. Dylin goes missing and Sapphire has to save him by going through many adventures, but she only gets 20 days.
1. Disappearence

**Sapphin fans, don't kill me! This is too long to go into the 'Adventure of the sun and Moon' collection. Enjoy, and shed tears when necessary.**

Lunar PoV

"Are you serious Sapphire?" "Well excuse me! You just laughed when Nico Shadow Traveled me!" "He did it 5 feet!" "You don't know how dark it is in there!" "Yeah, I laughed! But when you started _crying_ I stopped and apologized!" "You know I hate the dark!" "Yes I do! I didn't know Nico was going to mess around with you!" "Whatever Dylin!" Sapphire turned and left the cabin. We all went right to our bunks silently.

*Time Lapse 12:00 Am*

I was awoken to something grabbing my arms. It felt like blades. I screamed. I opened my eyes to see a Sphinx. "Dylin!" I screamed again. My sisters woke up and also screamed. Dylin came into the girl part with his sword. "Ahh, Moon. Master knew you would be needed." She lunged off of me and latched onto Dylin. He tried to swing his sword, but he couldn't. I grabbed my knife off my nightstand and sunk it into its back. "Brat!" She gabbed Dylin's shoulders and sprouted wings and flew off. "Let the game begin." She cried and she flew away. I sprinted to the big house throwing myself against the door, tears streaming down my face. Chiron opened the door. My breaths were so heavy. All I could say before everything went back was "Dylin."


	2. Morning After

*Morning*

Sapphire PoV

"Sapphire. I have an urgent matter. Could you please come to the big house?" Chiron asked urgently. I followed him over. I saw Lunar sleeping in one of the beds. Her eyes were red and so were her shoulders. I could see on her arms, terrible bruising. "What's going on? What happened to Lunar? Why isn't Dylin here?" I asked all at once. "Something happened to Dylin. Lunar was attacked and the monster took Dylin, alive. That was all the bits and pieces we could get from the little ones. Lunar can tell us the whole story." I started tearing up. The last conversation we had was a stupid fight. "It will be alright." I sat at Lunar's bedside. I took her hand in mine. She was a sister to me. She is only a year younger than me and Dylin. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I took in a deep breath and sobbed. I choked on my breath and cried, like a young child, I cried. After a lifetime of crying, I felt a squeeze. I looked to see Lunar waking up. She tried to sit up, but Chiron sat her down. He gave her a glass with gold liquid in it. She drank steadily. As she drank, the gashes on her shoulders started to vanish. "Lunar, we need to know exactly last night. We have an idea from your sister, but were not sure." "A-Alright. We all were sleeping when something grabbed my arms. It was a Sphinx. I screamed, again and again. Dylin came in. He tried to attack it. It latched onto hi. I was able to injured it, by stabbing it's back. It sprouted wings and flew away. I cackled as it flew that 'The game has begun.'" She was crying. I sniffled and held my tears. "What do we do Chiron?" "We need to find Rachel." We walked outside and I spotted the mass of red hair at Breakfast. She was sitting with Percy, joking around. "Rachel, could you please come here." Chiron called. She ran over to us. She looked at me and then looked sick. Her eyes turned green and spoke.

_'20 years it took the first;_

_No help from the gods because he was cursed; _

_20 days for u with the same consequences; _

_Or all that will be left are your corpses'_

She caught herself and looked at me. She was a tad bit taller than me."A quest has been announced! Sapphire has been chosen. Who shall you bring?" Everyone was cheering, begging me to pick them. "No one. This is my mission, and with that prophecy, I need to do this alone." I said. "Cabin leader meeting, now!" Chiron called. We all walked to the ping pong table. Lunar walked out of the big house, wrapped in a blanket. She sat in Dylin's seat. "Alright. Dylin has been kidnapped. We need to decipher the Prophecy. "I think I figured out some. Odysseus took 20 years to get home from Troy." "Maybe, but why do you think that could help?" Percy asked. "Because both our fathers hated him. He blinded your half-brother and his men ate my father's flock." "Yeah, maybe. It might be theoretically be saying you have to do something, in 20 days." "The last line is the simplest. Don't do it or fail. You and Dylin die." Clarisse commented. "Pack a bag child. You can leave after lunch. Meeting dismissed." Chiron said. I walked to my cabin. As I opened the door, I was hugged. Carter. "Oh Sapphire, I'm so sorry." "Can you do me a favor?" I asked him. "Yeah?" He asked. "Call me Ray of Sunshine, please." I begged into him. "It won't make you feel better." He said softly. "I need to hear it, please Carter." "Aright. My Ray of Sunshine." He whispered. I teared up. He squeezed me tighter. He pulled back. He handed me a boy's coat. "He left it here last night, after the, you know." He handed me the coat. It had fur on the inside. I wrapped it around me. "I have to find him." "And you will. Why don't you take a short nap. Maybe a clue from dad will come. I'll pack your bag." "Ok." I said. I slid my arms in Dylin's jacket and laid in my bed. I closed my eyes.


	3. Dreams

I appeared at my father's temple. "Daughter. I cannot help you with this mission. I am forbidden. But you were right. You must follow the same path as Odysseus. Consult your fellow Demi-gods. You are being watched, so complete all your tasks, and don't skip them. You will only be helped when Odysseus was. This is the last time we can talk for a while daughter." He said. "Why father?" "Because your…" His words faded as he started disappearing. "What father?! Because I'm what?" "Sapphire!" I shot up. Carter was standing next to my bed. "Sapphire. It's lunch now. Did you get anything from father?" "That I need to have a talk with some demi-gods, and he can't help me." I walked outside, taking the bag Carter handed me. I walked to Percy's table. "Hey Perce, can you come to the big house with Annabeth, please?" I asked. "Yeah." He ran to the Athenian table and took Annabeth's hand. I went to the big house, they were right behind me. "My father told me I needed to follow Odysseus' path. Because you two have seen most of those monsters, I need a map." I summed up. Annabeth took paper out of a bag and did a sketch. It looked like the US. "This is an over view. You'll have to go to the Island of the Cicones. There island is in the Florida Keys." She circled the Florida Keys. "Next, you will go to the Lotus Eaters. That's in Vegas, just avoid the flowers." She circled Vegas. "After that, the Cyclops Cave." She circled the Bermuda Triangle. She continued listing the tasks and circling them. There were 12. "And you end up in Ithaca." She finished. "But Ithaca is in Greece!" "Everything moved. Think about it." "Oh my Gods! Ithaca New York!" "Alright then. Good luck Sapphire. IM us if you need anything. I nodded and they walked off. As I was crossing the border, an arm caught me. I turned to see Lend. "You'll need a boat." He handed me a cue card. Go there and ask the man for Wisdom. Tell him I sent you." "Thanks Lend." I hugged him before crossing the border. I went to the car garage and pulled out my keys. Our keys. They has a plastic cartoon sun and moon on them. I rubbed the moon with my thumb. I saw the car was black. Dylin drove it last. I got in and the black turned yellow. I put the key in the ignition and drove off.


	4. The Cicones

**The Adventure begins...**

* * *

I looked at the map. First stop, a 17 hours drive to Florida. I set the coordinates into my GPS. I started the long drive. I didn't turn on music or anything. Anything and everything reminded me of Dylin. Changing the station from rock to pop, poking me when we had an awkward silence, jinxing the red lights to annoy me, being my nightlight when we I was midnight driving. I wiped my eyes. We will be doing that all, there not what we did, it's what we will do. I kept driving. After about 7 hours, I got a salad and coke from McDonalds, and parked at a Wal-Mart down the street. I ate my salad and climbed into the back. I grabbed my IPod from my bag. I set the alarm for 9. It was already 7. 2 hours of sleep before continuing. I closed my eyes and saw nothing. No dream like we usually have. Just darkness, not the scary kind, just nothing. I woke up to the beeping of my IPod. I climbed to the front and Shook myself awake. I began driving again. I looked at the car clock, 1 am. I stopped at a red light. "I will find you and I will save you Dylin." I whispered. I drove the rest of the way. I finally crossed the border into Florida. I went to some cheap motel. I booked a room. I laid down on the bed. I looked at the map, the Cicones are nearby. I fell asleep on the mattress. I did have a dream this time, but not a helpful one. "Lord Helios! You can't seriously be asking me to take the Sun chariot for the next month!" Yelled a blonde boy, about 20, maybe. My father came into view. "Apollo, you are also god of the sun. Would you like to watch your child go on an impossible journey, and not be able to help her?" "Helios! I had to watch my daughter with the arts themselves resting on her shoulders!" "Please, Apollo. I will do anything, just don't make me watch that." The blond, Apollo, looked sad. "Alright Helios. I will, but when it is time to threaten her life, it's you who has to do it, not me." I woke up. Threaten my life? I looked outside to see the sun shining. I climbed into my car and drove. I saw people farming in ancient Greek clothes. I walked up to them. "Hello, are you the Cicones?" "No. The Cicones live inland. We have only called upon them once, when Odysseus attacked us." "I'm sorry." I apologized. "Why?" I took off my necklace and transformed it. I sliced through a row of wheat. "Come on cowards! Call upon your great warriors!" I taunted. I felt bad, these people did nothing and I was being a total jerk, but this isn't for me, it's for Dylin. "Summon the Cicones! Odysseus has returned!" I stood my ground. A fleet of men on horses appeared. I aimed at a large tree. Shot at the feet of the horses, I'll do similar. I threw it at the tree and it fell over. The horses Couldn't avoid it. They all tripped. "Oh Odysseus! What do you want?" They bowed at me. "My boyfriend." I turned and left.


	5. I'm Scared

I looked at my map, and saw my next point is Vegas. I typed it into my GPS. The expected time was 8 am. It was 8 am now. I would have a whole day of driving. I drove silently. An Iris message appeared in the passenger seat. "Sapphire! You look awful!" Annabeth's voice said. "Thanks for the tip." I said. "So where are you headed?" "Vegas." I said dryly. "How did you beat the Cicones?" "Cut down some crops, got them to come, them as they rode to me, I chopped down a tree and tripped all the horses." I again said dryly. "That's genius!" "Whatever." "So we sent some campers up to Ithaca to see if anything new was there. You're going to want to see this." She showed me a camera. There was a huge castle. "No one can get it, but we know it's for you once you finish the mission." "Thank you Annabeth." "Alright." She said awkwardly. "Could you get Emily?" I asked. "Sure!" She ran off for a minute. The daughter of Apollo came onto the scene. "Sapph. How are you?" "Haven't slept, and now have to face the Lotus Eaters." I said. "Oh Sapph. I'm sorry." "It's not me you have to be sorry for, it's Dylin. Whatever happens to me doesn't matter unless Dylin is safe." "Look at me Sapphire." She said loudly. I pulled over and looked at her. "Look Sapphire. You will get nowhere if you keep doing this to yourself. Ask Annabeth, ask Zeus for Pete Sake! Look, suck it up and go. You have 18 days to find Dylin. You have 11 tasks to complete. Sleep for a day and figure out a freakin plan instead of running in to battle exhausted out of your mind!" "I'm scared." I whimpered softly. Her blue eyes softened. "Oh Sapphire. I understand. I know you're scared, but please. Don't work yourself to hard, because you'll kill yourself from exhaustion." Emily said. "I can't rest, the more I rest, the less time Dylin has!" I said. "Sapphire..." The message disappeared. I shifted the gear and drove off.


	6. The Lotus Eaters

As I arrived in Vegas, lights were shining everywhere. Then I saw he building Annabeth and Percy described. It had a huge lotus. I walked in. I was mobbed by people. I pushed them all away. I realized I might have to eat one, and then escape. I took a lotus from a waiter. I ripped a leaf off. I slipped it into my mouth. Color started bouncing around the room. I giggled a laugh, an insane laugh. I ran around playing a ton of games. After what seemed like an hour, I saw a reflection of the moon from the entrance. I saw a face, a black haired boy. I shook my head, composing myself. I ran outside. I jumped into my car and drove, far away. I saw the exiting Vegas sign. It said July 4th. I'd been in there 3 days! I saw fireworks explode over me. I drove away, into the desert. I started an Iris message with a water bottle I had. Emily appeared, holding a clipboard, at the beach with a few other cabin leaders. I coughed. "Sapphire! I'll be right back guys!" she turned to the campers. She looked at me. We haven't heard from you for 3 days!" "I was trapped in the lotus eater's lair." I said. "How do you feel?" She asked. "Annoyed, why?" "Annabeth said when she escaped the Lotus lair, her body seemed rested." "I don't feel as tired." I realized. "Good, because I doubt facing Polyphemus will be easy." she said. "Great." "And if he had partial sight 3 years ago," "He'll be 20/20 vision." "Have fun with that." "What's the theme of the Fireworks?" "The usual, but were adding a segment for all the cabin leaders." "Olympians?" "All, you and Dylin are in it." She said softly. "Record it for me? Dylin would love that." I said. She smiled. "Will do." The message vanished. I looked at the road. I'm coming Dylin.


	7. Polyphemus

**Wow, this story is getting tense!**

I drove, resting when I needed, because Emily was right, if I don' rest, I won't succeed. I flipped down the visor. I saw the photo booth picture. I kissed my hand and placed it on the picture. I closed it and drove. It took another whole day to get back to Florida, why

couldn't Odysseus do this stuff in a better order? I went and got on a ferry to the islands. I got off on a foresty island. I got off and ran island and saw a cave. I climbed the huge mountain and got to the lip of the cave. I dragged myself in. The cave was abandoned, but t

was filled with cheeses, and yogurt and gallons of milk. I at a piece of the cheese. It was the best cheese, ever. I heard heavy footsteps. I hid behind a large bolder. A huge giant with a single eye stomped into the cave. "I smell Demi-god! Revel yourself, or die!"

his voice rumbled the cave. I stepped out with my hands over my head. "Don't kill me! My father hates that blithering brat, pest of the world Odysseus!" "Odysseus?" "And that brat mortal Percy Jackson!" "Even so, why should you live?" "Because I threat no harm to

you. You see, my father has disowned me, so I don't have anything to do, and I wasn't giving a crazy gift, like Water kinetics." He looked at me confused. "Move water with hands." I said slowly. "I see. So how can you prove to me I shouldn't kill you? I haven't had a

good meal since that Odysseus stole my hide." "Why would you want to eat me now? I mean, what's special about today?" "I'm hungry." "So? Why don't we do this special?" "Special? Yes! Tonight! Later! So your father can watch me eat the skin off your bones!"

"Right. Why don't you collected fruits and meat to go with me?" "Alright!" He ran off, but didn't forget to seal the cave. As soon as he left, I ran to the back of the cave. "Come on." After digging around for an hour, I finally found it. The spear Odysseus used to stab his

eye out 2000 years ago. I lifted it up and started a fire. I heated the tip and hid the res, in case Polyphemus decided to come back early. This suspicion was true, because no later did he return. "Daughter of the sun! I have returned." "Good. Why don't you take a

nap, so you are rested to eat me?" "Alright. Do you have a name?" "I. My name is I." "Strange." "My mother was original." I lied. He rolled over and his snores shook the cave. I grabbed the spear and stabbed his eye. I ran to the corner of the door. He screamed

repeatable in agony. He reached under all the sheep as he let them out. He opened the cave. I slipped out. I saw a palm tree. I took a running start and jumped on top of it. I sank to the ground. I ran to the beach and I heard a grumble. "Sapphire Marie Bright. You have

blinded my son. I must delay your return home." Poseidon cursed me. I let out 2 tears. I heard Polyphemus screaming in the background. "I has stabbed my eye out!" I saw the ferry come back and climbed on. I was shocked the mist could uphold that much

Mythology.

**I hate making bad things happen to my charictors. :.( **

**Hope you enjoy and keep reading. PM me or review with future chapter ideas. It would REALLY help speed up the process of writing. And I can't remember if Percy reblinded Polyphemus, so in my version, he didn't.  
**


	8. Aeolus' Island and Mytstery PoV

**Broke my heart to write this chapter. **

I IMed Em. "Hey! I'm assuming with you being alive, you beat Polyphemus?" "Yeah. But this really is Odysseus' journey again. Poseidon

cursed me." I said. "What?!" "Yeah." She looked at someone behind the IM. "Perceus Jackson! I am going to kill you!" She tapped her

bracelets and her bow and arrows appeared. I heard a male yelp. "I didn't do anything!" "Em, it's ok. It's what happened to Odysseus.

I have to go to Aeolus' island next." "Alright. I can't kill Perce for you? I think that would divert Poseidon's anger." She said. "No, I'll be

fine." "Be safe Sapphire. Promise me that, please." "I promise Em." I said. "Oh, there's someone here to see you!" She said, she ran off

for a moment. She came back and had a black hared girl. "Lunar?" I asked. "Sapph!" Lunar's hair was in her face, she pulled it back. Her

navy eyes reminded me of him, so bad. I teared up. She seemed to be able to read my face. She put her hood up, hiding her hair and

took Emily's mirror sunglasses ff her head and put them on. "Sapphire, how's it going?" "Fine. We know where Dylin is being held, but I

can't go get him until I beat all of the challenges." I briefed. "Who could possibly want to do this?" "I have no idea. They must seriously

hate me though. Or my father. One of the lesser evils." "So which adventure are you on?" I counted on my fingers quickly, before

responding. "4th. And it's the 8th now. 12 days left." "Remember, you might be held in certain places longer. Like Circe's or Calypso's."

Emily said. "Gottcha."

Mystery PoV

I pulled back my strawberry blond hair. "You will pay, Daughter of Helios. You will." I said. "She will succeed, she's find me. You won't

win." A boy yelled at me. I looked over to the wall. There sat, shackled to the wall, Dylin Moon. The reason she is on her journey. I

looked at his face in the moonlight. Dried blood encased random spots on his body, scratches covered him everywhere. He was in a

white tunic, stained with blood and dirt. His lip, bulged out, from being hit. His hair, wet with sweat stuck to his face. I uppercut him. He

flew up. His face turned purpler than before. But he didn't tear up; he only spoke softly, pain in his throat. "Beating me will only make

her angrier. She will find you, and kill you again." I spit at him. "Worthless brat! That is no way to speak to a king." I growled. I walked

to the staircase that led out of the dungeon. Then I turned around to face the boy again. "Would you wait for her? Even if I told you

she was dead?" "Of course."He said weakly. "I would wait here until my bones rot, to prove you wrong. And if she was dead, I would

join her in the underworld." I turned quickly, letting my cape fly in the small breeze. "I'll be back Mr. Moon." "Wouldn't doubt it King…"

**A/N You thought I would reviled it? Nope! All in good time will you find out the villain. Any guesses so far? Pm or review, I'll tell **

**you if you're right or not.**

Sapphire's PoV

"I break the rules to assist you girl, and as soon as I hand you the bag of winds, you release them? Are you insane? Don't you wish to

return home?" "I do, King Aeolus. But to return home, I must complete Odysseus' journey, exactly. Thank you for your time." I bowed at

the confused king. I felt an awful feeling. I knew it was Dylin. He was being hurt, because of me. I looked at the setting sun of Chicago.

11 days left.


	9. Circe's Island

**I'm so sorry! This took so long to finish! I am a terrible procrastinator! But next chapter is gonna be real juicy. I'm like halfway done with it. **

* * *

Sapphire's PoV

I drove to Florida, yet again. This is getting pretty old. I rented a small boat with the mortal money Chiron gave me and sailed to a small island there was a small beach, then a cliff. I started climbing; it was much higher than Polyphemus' cave. I saw a man sitting, halfway up the cliff. I made my way to him. I was easily able to tell who he was with his brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. "Lord Hermes." I said. "And you Miss Bright." "What is it great god?" I said, as the strain of climbing started to wear on my muscles. "I came to assist you. When your father saw you were on your way here, he threw me off Olympus he wanted me to come that quick." He laughed. "So my father does wish to help?" I asked. "Most defiantly! If it weren't for the rules of the game, he would b down here in an instant. Anyway, eat this. You're on the island of Circe, Mr. Jackson may have defeated her for a small while and she lost some followers, like Reyna and her sister, but she is a goddess. A few pirates were no match for her. Now she's turning everyone into animals. I see you getting turned into a lioness. Eat the grass and you won't change." He held out his hand with the grass. My hands held me to the rock, so I ate it out of his hand. I felt like a petting zoo animal! The grass tasted, well, like grass. Stringy and dry. "Don't worry dear, your too pretty to be an animal." Hermes said. "I best be off, I'll see you soon." "Wait why?" He just showed me a toothy smile before flying off. I grunted before continuing my climb. I finally made it to the top. I saw a beautiful place. It was decked with jeweled walls and beautiful marble pillars. I walked inside. Just then a beautiful woman appeared. "Hello, wary traveler. Come, you must be hungry." She said to me. I saw calm animals walk over and rub their heads against my hand. I sat at her table. I ate some soup. It made me feel stronger. "Why are you not changing form you sickly mortal?!" I changed my necklace and held it to her neck. "Let me rest, then I will leave." I said steadily. "All I am here for is to finish my journey to get my boyfriend back." "_Men?!_ You trespassed into my island for a man?!" "Yes." "You will regret that girl. I may not be able to keep you here extended your mission, Helios would have my head, but I can delay you. That grass you ate only prevented my magic from changing your form. You will be trapped here for 5 days, but to your mortal mind, it will only feel as one. Try to get to your precious boyfriend with 120 hours delay!" She cackled. "You're a witch!" I said, preventing myself from switching the W with a simple B. "I know dear. A Sorceress indeed! And an excellent one at that!" She waved her hand and my Chakram disappeared. I felt my necklace on my neck. I took it in my hand softly. "I disabled you r disk. I would rather not be hurt by your foolishness, and pity anger," She said. She led me to a room and inside was a large bed and a million pillows. There was a small balcony. "Enjoy your stay." She said sarcastically. "Do not trust the sky with the time. Right now it has already been a day. Sleep well." She said before leaving. I walked to the balcony and looked at the sunset. "Father, I'm scared. I've never tried talking to you like this before, but I hope it works. I'm scared I'll fail, that Dylin will be hurt. I'm scared Dylin is hurt, or dislikes me for being so long. We have never been apart this long." I aid to the setting sun. Dylin always talked to his mom this way, I had no idea if it really worked, but I tried. Just then as the last ray of sunlight left the sky, a beautiful Almond Blossom opened on the window sill. I learned a few flower meanings from the Demeter Cabin, plus, this one represents camp at its hardest times. It means hope. "Thank you father." I bowed my head to the sky. I picked the flower and placed it behind my ear. I laid in the bed and fell asleep. I woke up slowly. As I woke up, I jumped. I had to be out of here to save Dylin. I ran down the halls and ran to the front doors. They wouldn't open. "Wha gives Circe?!" I yelled. "Circe! We had a deal! I stay for what seems to be a day which is really 5. Then I go!" I yelled into the halls. I saw one door with light underneath. I opened it. Circe was weaving a beautiful tapestry. There was an Iris message next to her. On it was, me. Me and Dylin in scenes I don't remember. I was in a red flannel open to a black cami. I wore dark blue jeans. Dylin looked so happy. He wore dark jeans and a black tank. We were painting a room. Dark brown. He painted my shoulder. I laughed. I saw a different angle of myself. I was wearing a wedding ring. I put my hand over my mouth in shock. "Miss Bright. You have a love story." "Excuse me? And what was that?" "Your future, if you succeed." "How do you have that? Rachel is the only one to see the future." "My mother is Hecate. I know a future spell. He's quite cute." "Yes, he is. Why are you looking at my future?" "I may seem, evil. But I care. I have always found defeat in men, so my trust in them is dead. But, looking at your Dylin, I see him different. I see him..." "Safe." I said without thinking. "Yes, that is true. Safe. Exactly." "I have to save him. Please let me save him." She waved her hand up. "Go, save this man, prove me wrong about men."

* * *

**Like/Hate? Sorry abnout no attempt on paragraphing, I was rushing. And who enjoyed the Hermes part? XD **

**Question 1**

**Should I add another Dylin update?**

**-Yes!**

**-No.**

**-Doesn't matter**

**-I HATE YOUR STORY! AND YOUR CHARACTERS! (I hope not)**

**Question 2**

**Did you feel bad for Dylin in chapter 8?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

**-I didn't care**

**-He deserved it**

**PM or review with answers! XD BYE!**


	10. A Trip to Hell

**Merry X-mas guys! My gift, a ne Sapphire's Odossy chapter!**

* * *

I ran out and started an Iris message. "Sapphire! Thank the gods! You seriously need to tell us when you're gone so long!" "I'm sorry. But I can tell you I got past Circe." I said.

"Sapphire that's great, but do you know what's next?" "Not sure, let me check Annabeth's map..." "You don't need to, I can tell you. Your next task is the Land of the Dead." Emily said, no emotion in her voice.

"What is wrong Em?" "Nothing. But you should come back to camp. Nico can take you to the underworld, and I have something to cheat the Odysseus way later on." She said.

I knew she was hiding something, but I let it slide. "Ok, I'll be there in a few hours." "I like the flower. Hope. That's something we all need right now." She said. "Yeah, my father sent it, when I felt all my hope was gone." "Well don't lose hope. You only have 3 or 4 challenges left." "Alright. Hey, where are you? I don't recognize that part of camp."

"Oh, ya know, just around." She said, obviously lying. The message cut out before I could respond. "What have you gotten yourself into Emily?" I asked myself. I drove the long drive to camp.

Time skip.

I arrived at camp. "Sapphire!" I was hugged as soon as I stepped though the borders. It as Lunar.

I hugged her back. "Lunar, hey. Where's Em?"

"She went away, but she'll be back tonight." "Ok. So, can you take me to Nico?" "Yeah, he's in his cabin." As we walked I asked her.

"How are your injuries?" "Better. My shoulders are mostly better. I will probably have a few scars. But It'll be ok. How's your journey?"

"Hard. It's hard Lu." I said. We got to Nico's cabin. She banged on the door.

No answer. She banged harder. "Open up death for brains!" "Go away Lunar! I'm busy!" "Sapphire's here!" She yelled back. We heard scrambling and the door opened. Nico was there, his hair was a mess and his lips were a darker red.

"Sapphire! Good, you're here!" He said. "Sapphire!" Yelled a girl. Jack ran from behind Nico and hugged her. She looked like Nico. "What were you two doing?"

They both turned a deep shade of red. "Let's just go talk to Teiresias." I said, changing the topic. "I can't go with you. I will drop you off on the other side of the banks of the Styx. There a spirit will guide you to Teiresias. Then he will lead you back to the banks. Blow this whistle when you're ready."

He handed me a cold metal dog whistle. "It's a rare Hellhound whistle. I'll be there when you blow it." He said.

I took his hand and squeezed it tight. The darkness consumed us. I didn't cry this time. I showed no weakness.

We appeared by a pitch black river, it flowed extremely fast. I saw a dark cave in front of me. "Good luck Sapphire." Nico's voice said as he disappeared. I took a deep breath and began walking.

After a while, I felt like I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder, but no one was there. Finally, I turned around and yelled.

"Come out! Right now! Get out and revel yourself!" It was silent. Hopefully I scared him off. I turned back around and there was a boy right in front of me.

I screamed and fell backwards. He stared at me with his yellow eyes. His blond hair, short and shaggy. His tan skin lighter. I knew this boy. He was my dead twin brother, David.

"David?" I asked softly, tears in my eyes. He nodded his head yes. "The spirit! You're going to lead me to Teiresias?" Again he nodded yes. He was so young.

He was only 13 when he died, saving me. He put out his hand. I cautiously took it. It was solid. He pulled me up. As I stood up, I was blinded by a light.

When it cleared, I was on a bus. I saw 3 kids standing in front of a Manicore. I remembered this scene. It was the day me and Dylin got to camp, and the day David died.

I saw the events play as they should. I tried to help, but I as openly a shade. I saw it hit the gear and the bus tart moving. Vision David yelled at Vision Dylin. "Get her off!" Dylin grabbed Vision me and dove off the bus.

I saw David crouch down. "If I die, your coming with me." He said. The bus crashed and exploded. I saw gold dust covered everything. David laid in the rubble.

Vision Dylin and I ran up to him. "Don't die, please don't die!" Vision me cried. "Ow, that freakin hurt." He gave a weak laugh. "Can I talk to Dylin?" He asked Vision me.

Vision me took a step back. I never knew what David said to Dylin. I walked up to my dying brother and soon to be boyfriend.

David grabbed Dylin's collar and pulled him down. "Protect her please, I know you love her, please protect her." David chanted slowly. Dylin put his hand on David's. "I will forever." He said trying to be brave.

Vision me walked back over and sat down next to him. "Don't go, please!" She said. "It wasn't meant to be..." He coughed "Nighty night Sapph." He closed his eyes and died. "Forever sleep. Never to be awakened again." Dylin kept mumbling. I cried.

My brother's last words were to protect me. The bright like enveloped me again and I was back in the underworld. David was farther ahead now.

I wiped my tears and followed him. I finally stopped in front of a different part of the Styx. I saw a man in torn rags, sitting chris cross in front of the river. David was gone.

"Sapphire Bright." The man cackled. "Survived this far to see me?" "Teiresias." I said. "That's my name, don't overuse it. I'm assuming your curious who took your precious Dylin, and how can you stop them? Sorry girly. I only grant one request."

I thought about it. I could ask anything. How to prevent my father's threats, Circe's visions, how to stop this kidnapper, who took Dylin, I could ask anything. But I chose a question I was dying to know.

"Is he ok?"

"You are wasting your prediction on that question?" I nodded my head.

_'The boy you have loved;_

_Has been beaten, hit and shoved;_

_All because of revenge to your father;_

_He has taken the man you fonder;_

_To avenge the torture your father brought;_

_He lives, I say, he fought;_

_He lives;_

"Now rest." He said, differently. Not like before when he sounded crazy, he sounded normal.

"Why?" "There s another message I cannot predict aloud." He said. I laid on the ground and used my arms as a pillow. I closed my eyes.

I appeared in the Sun temple. I saw the temple was empty. I heard voices coming from another room. I followed the voices.

"Dear brother. It will be alright." "How can you say that Selene?! I could kill her." My aunt and father?

I turned the corner to my father's bedroom. My aunt was sitting up against the headboard and father had his head in her lap. She massaged his temples.

"You don't believe I am worried also? It is my son trapped in that Hellhole. But I have faith in your daughter." "How do you do it? You have to watch Dylin in that jail cell, and you can do nothing." "It pains me, but I do exactly as you told your daughter. I keep hope."

"How am I older?" "Older doesn't always mean wiser." She shushed father softly. "I almost killed Odysseus, how do I know I won't hurt her?" "All we can do is hope and pray for the best." She said.

"But I can't do it. I can't threaten my own daughters life! I can't agree and watch my daughter die! Not again! I can't watch another child die by my hand!" "Helios. I'm sorry." "Why?"

"Hecate! Cast the spell!" Selene held my father's head down. "What are you doing Selene?!" "I am helping you!"

Purple dust surrounded the room. When it cleared, my father's gold eyes were darker.

"Selene? Why are we both here?" "Apollo is pulling the sun chariot. You wanted to spend more time with me, remember?" "Of course! Of course little sis!" He said unsure, but trying to not disappoint Selene.

"I'll grab some Nectar my dear brother, I'll be right back." She said. She walked right over to me. "Sapphire." She said sadly.

"What did you do to my father?" I asked the great goddess. "Helios refused to carry out with your quest. He refused to threaten his daughter." She touched my shoulders. I pushed her hands off. "What did you do to my father?!"

"He doesn't remember you! It is temporary! This isn't only for him or you! This is my son this quest depends on! I am going to do everything I can to protect him! I am sorry Sapphire! But in 2 days, when you get to Triple G farm, you have to plunge your Charakam in one of the Cows, and when you do, Helios will bring a terrible curse behold you. He will not remember you until his curse is sworn to the River Styx. I'm sorry."

"I understand, thank you." I whispered. "What?" "Thank you. I realize how much pain this brings you as well as me. Thank you. I will save your son. I swear." I said.

"All he said about you rings true. Now, Wake up." She taped my forehead and I shot up from the ground.

**The End! **

**Just kidding! It's Christmas! I can't end it too dramatic! **

I blew into the cold whistle. It made my lips really cold. It melted into my hands. I looked to see Nico appear. As his silhouette appeared I saw David in another shadow.

"Good luck Sapphire." He said softly.

"What?" I looked back, but he was gone. "Ready to go Sun princess?" Nico said. "Not anymore, and yeah."

"What?" "Just forget it." I said, looking back." "Come on Sapphire. There something at camp you have to see." He said with a glimmer in his dark brown eyes.

I took his hand. I looked one last time. I saw a glimmer of yellow as we vanished. Again, I held in the fear of the pitch blackness.

I saw camp. We were on CHB hill. I saw someone in the crowd. They ran up to me, tripping. I caught her forearms. "Sorry Sapph I hate heels."

"Em?" "You owe me!" She said. I helped her steady herself. She was wearing a pencil skirt, a purple blouse, and huge sparkly heels. Her hair was curled and shined in the sunlight. Her face was covered in make-up. This wasn't Emily.

She handed me a rope. Her nails were purple. "What happened to you?"

"I made a deal with Aphrodite. I let her dress me up, and I have to go out in public in this, she charms a rope. It will tie you up when it hears singing, but when it stops, it will untie you."

"How do you know it works?" Em started singing and the rope jumped out of her hands and tied itself extremely tight around me. She stopped singing and the rope dropped.

"Take off your necklace before you start that quest. You can't untie yourself."

"Ok, thanks Em. You seriously did this for me?" "Sure, that's what friends are for!" She hugged me. "Now if you'll excuse me, another part of the deal was I have to have a candle light dinner with Lend on the beach."

"Wow, Aphrodite sure had you." "Don't start with me." I laughed.

"Good luck Sapphire. Good luck." She said. "Thanks." I fiddled with my necklace with my free hand. I turned and left camp.

To the Sirens, I wonder what I'll hear.


	11. Song of the Sirens

**I haven't uploaded in a while! I'm sorry! Brain dead i guess. Short chapter. I know, not my best. Sorry.**

* * *

I rented another boat and drove out to sea. I took off my Charakam and hung it in front of me. I started hearing singing and The ropes tightened. I heard the most beautiful thing ever. It was so beautiful I started crying.

_Heroine Sapphire._

_All you want is your mate. _

_You want to live the vision of Circe, marriage, children, and happiness._

_Come to us, come to us Sapphire. We'll make your dreams, reality!_

_Jump in the water and come to us, were not that far away. _

I struggled against the ropes. "I can't!" I yelled. The singing became louder.

_Push, don't you care about Dylin?_

_Isn't he your Helen?_

_Isn't he something you'd fight for?_

_Something you'd die for?_

"Yes! I would die for Dylin!" I yelled.

_Come to us,_

_We hold the key to find Dylin._

Their voices began to dim. "What's the key? How do I find him?" I couldn't hear them anymore. The rope let me go.

I slid to the ground and hugged my knees. I started crying. "Dylin." I sobbed.

* * *

**Inthe myth, the Sirens sang of Odysseus' achievements and what he wanted tried to follow myth. Next Chapter will be good. And should I do a Dylin update?**


	12. The Sacrifice of Six

**I'm so sorry for being so busy to work on this! But no one likes it anyway, so makes me feel less bad.**

* * *

I retrieved Lend's boat and took off to the seas. I was so close to Dylin. I could and would save him.

As my boat entered the Sea of Monsters, I realized something. Whoever took Dylin, didn't care about him, they wanted to hurt me. And they wanted me dead. So if it came down to it, I might have to end myself, rendering Dylin useless to whoever took him.

I grabbed the sails and floated off. The moon shined over me. "Dylin, if I don't make it out of this, know I always loved you and if I die, I just hope he lets you go." I said to Selene. I felt the wind pick up as we sailed somewhere almost no ship would willingly sail, to the Strait where Scylla and Charybdis rested.

I messaged Lend. "Hey Lend." "Hey." "I borrowed your boat, and I'm headed for Scylla and Charybdis." I said. "Head off then." "You're not afraid it will crash?"

"Athena designed that boat Sapphire, and she blessed Odysseus. I trust my mother has your back on this one, and if you do trash it, your gonna have a fun summer fixing 10 years of my hard labor." He said smiling.

"I'll do my best." I said, as I wiped my hand though the message. I looked at the sun; I would probably reach the split at like 10 at night. I sailed for most of the day. My father set the sun and Selene took the skies. I looked at the sky, but some of the constellations were missing.

The Hunter, The Lion, The Twins, and Ural Major and Minor. I looked all around the skies, I knew every constellation. I know more about astrology then myself.

I turned around and saw shades, like shadow beasts with white dots. I backed up. They were the constellations!

"Miss Bright, we have been sent by Selene to help you." The Hunter said. "How can you help me?" "You will lead the boat towards Scylla and she will eat us 6 while you go underneath, once we are gone, you will sail away." He said. "But what will happen to you guys?" "We are only essences, after we are taken, we will return to our places in the skies." "Why are you helping me?"

The lion walked up to me and rubbed his head on my hand, like he did when I flew the chariot with my dad. "You were up there Sapphire. Leo remembers you. Most of us dislike the gods, causing our deaths and sticking us into the skies over death, we watch the world change and adapt, but we also watch its misery, and we watch the ones we love be tortured and we can't do a thing." He said.

I remembered his myth. He was a close friend of Artemis and Apollo tricked her into killing him. He must be talking about a few years ago where Percy saved Artemis from Atlas.

"But, Selene and Helios talk to us, tell us what the world has done. And we respect them, so we are honored to leave and sacrifice ourselves to help you, Daughter of Helios and Niece of Selene save your boyfriend." Orion said, kneeling to me. The twins followed sort and the animals lowered their heads to me.

"Let's go meet some Sea Monsters." I said running to the wheel and making a sharp turn left towards the ridge. I set us on the path.

"Thank you." I said to the Constellations. "No, great hero, Thank you. Thank you for being the hero." "Thanks." I blushed from slight embarrassment; people would call my action suicide, not heroic.

"Can you tell my dad I'm sorry, when I, you know." I said. "We will Miss Bright." Orion said.

"It's time. Leo, get her below." Orion commanded. Castor! Pollex! Up here! Let's have a good fight." Orion commanded.

Leo nudged me down the stairs and he closed the door with his head. I heard a mighty roar.

The boat rattled for a long time. Finally, the sea was quiet and still. I opened the door softly. There were claw marks and slashes in the wood from swords, minimal damage. The sun rose, hiding all the constellations.

"Thank you." I said softly.


	13. Helios' Punishment

**This is a pretty dark chapter. I've been really scared to write this chapter in fear I'd mess it up, but I think it came out pretty good. Only one more before the Reunion, and the Revelation who the big boss is! **

* * *

It was finally time, I honestly didn't think I would make it this far. It was the time I was going to kill my father's Sacred Cow, and he was going to try to kill me. If I somehow survived to now, I don't know how I'll get past this. I looked up at the sun, knowing how such beauty can bring such pain.

I decided to sail to Texas. I looked at my map; Annabeth was very precise on my location. Thank the gods she is the daughter of Athena, in a matter hours I was in Texas and taking a train to Huston, where Triple G Ranch was located.

After a 6 hour ride, which was mostly me napping, I got out and spent countless hour finding the Ranch. After a long search, I finally found it.

I saw my father's red Cattle. Most people believe they were Apollo's, but he only watched them for my father. A man appeared at the gate, he looked about 18 maybe.

"Can I help ya lass?" "Yes, I would like to see your prized Red Cattle of Helios." "Someone knows her history; we just call them Apollo's because everyone just believes they're his anyway." He laughed. I did a fake laugh.

He took me over to a stable and 10 Cattle stood there. I saw a shovel propped up against the wall. I grabbed it while the guy didn't notice. I swung but he caught it.

"Who are you? You can't sneak up on the son of Ares!" "I need a cattle!" I tripped him and pushed on the shovel in his hands into his stomach, luckily the wooden part was the side hat hit his abdomen. He was knocked out of breath. I pulled it out of his hands and waked him hard on the head, knocking him out cold.

I saw a few butchering knives, from what I assume were once used when killing my father's cattle was a business.

No PoV  
Helios flew his duties in the skies. He looked over the world, as he flew over mid-USA, he saw a blonde haired, yellowed eyed girl kill his cattle. He turned to the sky. "Lord Zeus! Punish this child. She has killed my sacred cattle! Kill her!" "There is a destiny to this child Lord Helios, she shall not be killed by me." "Then let me." He said evilly. "Apollo, can you cover for me tomorrow?"

Sapphire PoV

I fell back against the side of the barn, dropping to the ground. I killed an innocent animal. I wasn't eating Hamburgers for a long time. Blood was covering my hands.

I saw a sink, I washed and washed again, I couldn't get it all off. I felt an arm touch my shoulder. I turned quickly to see the guy I knocked out.

"Can't contain an immortal for long. Add nectar to the soap, washes the death feeling away." He said softly. I took the canister from my waist and poured it into the water. That disgusting feeling on my hands was gone.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, you weren't looking for a painful death, you went right for the heart." "It was him, or my boyfriend." "Ok. It's ok, just get out of here." "You're not going to punish me?"

"No, you seem to regret it enough, but I don't think I'm the one you should be fearing. It's the owner of the Cattle," "My father." "Helios. Demi-Titan? Haven't seen one of those in a while." "Yeah. I'm his only daughter." "Let's just hope it stays that way. Now go." "Thank you."

I ran away. I stopped at the first motel around. I paid for a room. No chance of a luxury room before your father murders you." I went to the shower and poured more nectar on my hands. I cleaned myself of the awful feeling of death. After I was dressed, I laid down and fell instantly asleep.

I saw my father dressing in armor identical to mine. He had a murderous look on his face. "Brother is this necessary?" Selene said. "She killed my sacred animal!" "You rattled up Odysseus' boat! You're gonna kill an innocent girl?" She was defending me.

"Yes" He said murderously.

I woke up to a beeping noise. The alarm was set to 4 in the morning, right before sunrise, this must be a sign. I got dressed and took the train back to Port Isabel.

As I got on the boat and sailed off, I heard a voice from the shadows. "Sapphire Bright. You have dishonored me. Prepare to die." Said my father's voice.

I darted towards the lower level door where my armor was. He rammed into me and I fell. He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the side of the boat. His hands were extremely hot and the wooden side of the boat dug deep into my back.

He grabbed my throat with one hand, and squeezed. "Please. Don't." I scampered out of my airless throat. He threw me across the deck. I coughed many times.

He kicked my stomach. "What are you, some daughter of Apollo?" "No, better." I said, sarcasm icing my voice.

"What could be better than a daughter of Apollo?" I smiled, black dots clouding my eyes.

"Being the Daughter of Helios." I said before everything was lost and I could no longer see or hear anything.

* * *

**This chapter changes the Odyssey a bit. I hope no one minds. I'm trying not to wreck Lends boat.**


	14. Finishes and Reminisce

**The adventure is finally over, but who is the Big Boss and can Sapphire defeat him and save Dylin?**

* * *

Helios PoV

_"What could be better than a daughter of Apollo?"_ I asked evilly. She looked sick, weak. She was about to die, and I would have my satisfaction. _"Being the Daughter of Helios."_ She said before her head fell into the ground. She was my daughter? My head felt like it had opened and memories flowed into my head.

"Sapphire!" I cried dropping to my limp daughter. I quickly put my hand to her neck and felt she still had a pulse. She was alive. I picked up her arm and saw the awful burns I had left on her. I lifted her shirt above her stomach, She had dark bruises, that matched the ones on her neck. I turned her over softly and her back had scratches from the wood. My innocent daughter, my child. I can't believe I did this. I searched myself for ambrosia.

"Helios." Said a voice behind me. "Helios!" She yelled again when I didn't respond. I turned to face my sister. "What? What do you want?!" "We must go. Her mission is back on track, Calypso will heal her and she will get Dylin back." My sister said softly.

"I did this to her." I said, regretful. "No Helios, I did. But she isn't angry. When I erased your memory of her, she didn't yell, she thanked me! She knew this was meant to happen for her mission to continue." "I could have stopped." "The spell was going to hold you until the deed was done. Now, we must go. It's time to let her continue her mission, without us."

I took her extended hand. She pulled me up softly. "Come brother, I will tell you of her adventure while you were decommissioned." She said to me. I nodded my head.

Sapphire PoV

I was in so much pain, stupid me for not packing enough supplies. I opened my eyes, I was in a bed. Wait, I was in a bed? I shot up, which didn't help my abdomen. It hurt, a lot. I let put a painful noise. I looked around the room as I held my stomach, which was wrapped in a cotton wrap. The room was beautiful, the color scheme was blue and gold, shells and paintings covered the walls.

I heard footsteps coming, so I laid down, which hurt. I closed my eyes. I felt a delicate hand touch my forehead. "I heard your scream, please sit up so I can fix your bandages." Said a soft, innocent voice. I opened my eyes. She had blonde hair curled and laying on her shoulders. Her eyes were a sparkling baby blue. "Hello Cousin, I'm Calypso."

"I did it." I said. "What?" "I finished my quest." I said. "Well, let's get you cleaned up then. I haven't seen another girl in centuries." She helped me out of the bed. My clothes were ripped and covered in dirt. Calypso was so beautiful with her long tunic and tan skin.

"Come, let's get you out of your destroyed clothes." She said softly. I pulled at my hair. "Oh my gods! Where is it?" "What?" "My hairpiece!" She went behind me and I felt a tug in my hair. She came back around to me. "Is this it?" She asked, holding Dylin's hairpiece out to me. I took it. "Yes! Thank you!" I said.

"It is beautiful." "Yeah, my boyfriend gave it to me." "He must be a lucky fellow." "I'm the lucky one." I said holding the clip tight in my hands.

"Come, let's get you bathed and dressed." She said. She walked slow to keep up with my slow walking. I wasn't mad at my beating; I understand why he had to do it. He probably regretted it.

"Cousin." Calypso said, knocking me from my thoughts. "I never did catch your name." She said. "All I know is you're the Daughter of Helios." "Sapphire. Sapphire Bright." "Pretty name." "Thanks." I said. She left me in the bathroom with a steaming bath.

I stripped and climbed in softly. I saw a mirror on one on the counters. I was going to regret it, but I picked it up and looked at myself. Teas came to my eyes. My throat was a deep purple shaped like a hand and my face was a sickly pale. I looked at my arms and the burns looked really bad. I slowly took off the bandage on my stomach and back and my front was the same color as my neck. I used the mirror to see my back and I saw scratches all over and slight bruising. I yelped. I was really beat up.

After I finished washing, I climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. I saw the large mirror had writing on it. There was a section wiped so you could see a reflection, it was the same spot as my face. The writing above said 'Beautiful'.

I smiled; the writing was almost identical to mine. I knew exactly who wrote it. I looked out the window. "Thank you." I said. Calypso came back in. "Come Sapphire! I have the perfect outfit for you."

We walked into a different room. She redid my bandages before giving me one of the most beautiful dresses ever. It was gold and yellow, with suns embedded into it. It was high low. The lace top layer was so beautiful. It was strapless. I slipped it on.

She took me back into the bathroom and she combed my hair so softly, I didn't feel her knock the knots out. She curled it and put it in a bun. (**Like Taylor Swift in Love Story Video.) **She had a large amount of Make-up. She grabbed the yellow Eye shadow and shaded my eyelids. She put on mascara and a light pink gloss on my lips.

She left and came back with a Chalice. "Drink." She said handing the cup to me. I took a sip. It was my mother's Fruit Smoothies she made on special occasions. I hadn't had one of those in a long time. "Nectar?" I asked. She nodded her head. I looked in the mirror, although my neck and arms still hurt, the burns and bruises disappeared. I looked at my new outfit and I looked amazing. She had me turn around and I heard a click. She held up a mirror and I saw she had attached Dylin's clip to my bun. She handed me my sneakers. "I would prefer heels, but if you're going to get into a fight, you're gonna prefer sneakers." I hugged her.

"Thank you. I don't know how I could ever repay you." "You could stay." She said softly. "No one ever stays." "I'm sorry. I can't. I need to save Dylin." "I know. Be happy." She said. "I will."

I walked outside and saw the Lend's boat. "You will sail for a few hours before you land on the mainland of New York." She said. "You've were asleep for a day and a half. Tomorrow will be the day you save him." She said.

I thanked her before climbing into the boat. I sailed into the sea. I was so close. I was going to do it; I was going to save Dylin.

No PoV

"You did good Calypso." Hermes said, sitting beside her. "It hurts seeing they never choose me." "I know. One day you will be able to sail away with them." 'One day."

"So, how was seeing a girl besides Aphrodite?" "Amazing. She was so sweet, she reminded me of when I was young." "Yeah." "Nice timing with your Express Delivery. You came right before she came back from her bath. Who sent the dress anyway?"

"Selene said it was a gift from her father." "Ok. Tell me how it works out with her." "She's an Epic tale. I bet Demi-gods will remember her forever." "Yeah. She defiantly is." Calypso agreed with her friend.


	15. Finding Dylin

**I'm planning on two more chapters.**

* * *

I saw land approaching as I sailed the boat. I IMed Lend. "Come to Staten Island. I'll be there I an hour and I wouldn't be there long. "Alright Sapphire. I'll see you then." He said.

I hooked the boat to the dock and slowly drove my car off the boat. I was grabbed from behind. I elbowed the mystery person in the gut. "Ow, Sapphy, harsh." "Carter?" I turned to see my older brother. I hugged him. He squeezed me tight. I whimpered, my stomach still hurt. "What's wrong Sapphy, are you hurt?" "I'm fine Carter." "Who did this to you? "No one, I'm fine." "Who Sapphire."

"Dad did, ok?!" "Dad hurt you?" "Yeah, instead of rattling the seas, he made it personal and beat me up." "Sapphire. How could he?" "He had no self control." "You should heal before going after this guy." "There is no time, Dylin has less than 24 hours to live. I've got to go."

I threw Lend the keys to his boat and started the ignition of my car. Carter leaned in the window. "You're my hero Sapphire." "I'm not a hero, I'm just a person doing what needs to be done."

"You look amazing." "Thanks, Calypso did it." "Be careful, please." "You remind me of him so much." I said. "Who?" "David." I never talked about him, so only a few people actually know his name. They know I lost my brother, but that's about all they know. "How?" "I tell you if I live!" I said pulling off and speeding to the road.

Even with driving at incredible speeds, it still took me 4 hours to get there. Annabeth was right, this castle was not normal. I touched the door and it opened.

I took a gentle step forward. The castle was huge, it looked like Circe's and Calypso, ornaments and weaponry decked the walls. I saw a door with bars on the small window in it. I assumed it was the dungeon and I opened the door.

I walked down the stairs. As I took another step, my fear was getting bigger, what if this isn't the right room, what if I see something I don't want to see, the what if's were never ending. Finally, I hit the bottom step. It was the dungeon.

There was dust and dirt everywhere. I scanned the room, which was hard because the room was so dark. The only light source was from the moon in the tiny half windows on the top of the wall. I saw a glimmer of light.

I turned to see Dylin's dogtag hanging on a cracked brick. They had red drops on them. I picked them up and put them around my neck. My body was shaking in fear. I turned a corner and I tripped over something and fell. I felt around and I felt a body!

"Hello?" I saw a faint glow appear in front of me. The body was glowing! There was only one person I knew who could glow. I touched his face as his glow grew. I could see him.

"Dylin!" I cried, hugging him. "Sapphire?" He asked weakly. "Dylin, I have to get you out of here." "Sapphire." "Dylin, if I could only," "My Ray of Sunshine." He said, stronger. I stopped talking. "You have to go, now." "What? I just spent a month to find you!" "You have to go, this is a trap!" He said.

"A trap indeed. That was executed perfectly." Said a man's voice. The room filled with light and I saw a man with Strawberry blond hair, and light brown eyes. He stood like a god, glowing and powerful.

"Dressing like daddy's priestess to seem more powerful?" "Who are you, and what grudge to you hold over me?" I asked. "It's not you I intend to punish, it is your father, for punishing me for something I didn't do. And I would think by now it'd be quite obvious who I am." I thought about my journey and what he sad of being wrongly punished.

"You're **Odysseus**!" I said. "It's King Odysseus to you." He said. "Why are you evil, you were god back in your times." "Ever heard the term, 'Good Guys always finish last'? I spent 10 years in a war I didn't want to go to, and 10 years god after god challenging me. You think I want to stay good? After I finally get home, I have to fight my way into my castle from those suitors."

"What was the point of me going on this journey?" "You were meant to either die out there, or die now." He said, drawing his sword. It was going to be a fight to the end.


	16. Destiny Calls

**So close to finally being done with story. I'm proud how it has grown. I hope someone reads this and enjoys it!**

* * *

"I need a sword. You want me to die, but even you, a king have dignity and will have a fair fight." "Fine," He said, dropping a sword in front of me. It had swirls on the hilt. It was Dylin's Christmas Present from Nyssa, just a simple sword. I picked it up. Thank the gods Dylin taught me more than basics with the sword.

"Your footing, you're off balance." Dylin said weakly. I adjusted my feet and felt the weight travel though me more evenly. I was much better with lightweight weaponry. I looked into Odysseus' light brown eyes. He looked at me with pure hatred. I saw the moon setting in the window and the sun began to rise.

"I see Helios has come to see his 'Champion'." Odysseus said bitterly. "I'm not doing this for him; I'm doing this for Dylin." "No pride for the incor flowing through your veins?" "Do you know who you kidnapped?" I asked angrily.

"Some kid. Some kid that you love." "He not just some kid I love! He is the most, selfless amazing person on Heaven and Earth! He is sweet, caring, handsome, and the love of my life. That's who you took. And I would do anything for him. Including," I dropped his shield and Sword.

"Die for him. Take your vengeance on me. As long as Dylin lives, you can kill me. Helios came into my life when I was 13, as 'the father I never had' and only came either when he needed me for something or he was really ticked. So if you wanna kill me to take vengeance on him fine. Kill me, make yourself feel better. As long as Dylin is let go, I'll let you take my life." I said.

"No Sapphire!" Dylin called, yanking his wrists against the wall, the chain stopping him. "No Dylin, if this has to happen to keep you safe, I must do it. I love you so much." "No, Sapphire." He sobbed, knowing he could do nothing to stop me. I knelt onto my knees, the morning rays of light touching me. "Kill me King Odysseus; seek your revenge on my father. Let him be your witness." I took a deep, hiding all fear from my face, telling myself Dylin would be ok, and this was the only way. A single tear escaped my eyes and dripped onto the stone floor.

"Are you crying little girl? Are you afraid of death?" "No, I'm not afraid of death; I'm afraid how long I have to wait until Dylin will join me. I'm not afraid of you!" He swung his hand, smacking me, sending me to the floor. I rubbed my cheek and sat back up, refusing to let my tears fall and give him the satisfaction of making me cry. Dylin wouldn't stop screaming my name. That was the worst part. "Kill me already Odysseus, isn't that why you dragged me here?" "Yes, but the agony Helios is feeling is much more fun." I saw Dylin yanking at the chain holding him to the wall as no end, his wrists raw and bloody.

"Dylin," I said softly. "You can't leave me Sapph! I can't lose you both! I love you so much, don't leave me." "I refuse to let you die because of me," I said. "But you'll die." "It'll be ok, I promise." I said, sadly smiling to him. His face wet with tear. He put his head down, hiding his face from me, but I could still hear his quiet sobs.

"Well, now that you have silenced the brat over there, I heard you got into a little fight with your father. Care to tell?" I took a deep breath. "Helios beat me up pretty bad, almost killing me." "Shame, could of hit two birds with one stone." He said.

Odysseus swung his sword, the tip skimming my cheek. I felt blood well up around the cut. "Is that all you got, your highness?" I said sarcastically. He grabbed my hair, pulling it out of the bun Calypso had put it in and my charm clunk to the ground. I snatched it up quickly and held it in my palm. He twisted my hair around his hand. "Such pretty blonde hair," He said. "But it would look better a crimson red." He hid my head with the flat side of his sword, disorienting me for a moment. I fell onto the stone floor, my hair unraveling from his hand as I fell. I reached up and touched my head and felt warm liquid. "Enough Odysseus, I'm done playing! Just get your vengeance and let him go!"

"Alright then." He jabbed his sword forward, the sword entering my body. It didn't go deep, but it went deep enough to cause damage. I crumbled to the floor. "Sapphire! Sapphire!" I pulled the last bit of energy I had into engaging my Charakam and throwing it behind me. "You missed you stupid girl!"

"No, I hit exactly where I wanted to." I said. Dylin ran towards Odysseus with the sword I had dropped. My eyelids got heavy and my head fell and everything faded black.


	17. The End of a Tale

**It's finally over, makes me quite sad. I always hate ending a story like this. Makes you feel kind of hollow inside. Well, enjoy my conclusion of Sapphire's Odyssey. ;.(**

* * *

I opened my eyes softly. I looked up, glowing green stars were above me. "Wha?" "Sapphire! My gods you're ok!" Carter said hugging me. "Carter, why are we here?" "It was closer than Camp and Will needed to treat you quickly." "Where is Dylin?"

"Resting. After he killed Odysseus, he called us and sent us after you guys. By the time we got there, you had lost a lot of blood, Gods there was so much." He sniffled. "Dylin had you in his arms, compressing your wound. He told us to come here, saying it was the safest place. Will was able to save you." "You said I lost blood?" "Yeah, Dylin's didn't match and Mortal blood transplants to Demigods are unhealthy because of the incur in our blood." "Then who?"

"You were A, I'm O, O donors can give their blood to anyone." I reached up and hugged him. "Thank you." "You're my baby sister, there wasn't an option." I could feel my shoulder getting wet from where his head was. "Your mom freaked when she met me." He laughed. "Did she?" "Her eyes bugged out once I told her who I was." "I wish I could have seen it." I laughed. "She gives me odd looks. I'll be right back. Will wanted me to get him when you woke up so he can check your wrappings." He left the room.

I took a picture off the wall beside me. It was Dylin and me. "We did it." I whispered. "Sapphire!" My mom said rushing into my room. "Mom!" She hugged me. "I forbid you to ever go on a suicide mission again!" "It was only the Odyssey, Mom. But if it was for Dylin, I'd do anything." "I know baby." She kissed my head softly. "You just worry me." "That's me." I laughed. "What happened out there?" "I think we'd all like to know." Will said leaning against the door frame. "Well, a month tale in a short amount of time." I laughed before retelling my Odyssey.

After I explained it, my mother looked like I had just smacked her in the face. "You did all of that?" "Yeah mom, I did." I said weakly. Small crystals developed in her eyes. "All because of your father?" "No, I didn't do it because of him, I did it for Dylin." "Alright sweetheart." "I have to check her wrappings, can you guys leave?" "Alright, I'll be outside." Mom and Carter turned and walked out of the room.

Will gently pulled the blanket off of me and lifted my shirt up to my ribs. I whimpered when I saw the white cloth bandage, coated in crimson. Purple skin surrounded it. "You were beat up really bad Sapph. When we got you back here, your mom switched you out of your dress so it wouldn't be in the way." He said assuring me. He pulled off the bandage slowly and softly. I closed my eyes and bit my knuckles. "The wound is clotting. That's good. Your body is accepting the blood from Carter." "How far did it go through?" "No permanent damage. You'll be ok." He smiled as he rewrapped my wounds in fresh cloth.

"Smile Sapph! You're gonna be ok." He said smiling to me. "I'm really tired." "Yeah, it's the pain meds." "Dylin." I mumbled as I fell asleep again.

Carter PoV

"Hey Cart, give me a hand." "What are you doing?" "Trust me." I laughed. We picked her up and walked carefully to Dylin's room. "Careful Carter, we don't want to hurt them." We laid her next to Dylin. We turned to see Sapph's mom leaning against the doorframe with a humored face on. "I'm gonna clear up my stuff so we can be out of her by the morning." Will said walking out of the room.

"They really care about each other, don't they?" Sapph's mom said. "Yeah, Sapphy and him really do." "Sapphy, I bet she doesn't like that." "Yeah, but she's used to it now a days." "You really care about her too, don't you Carter?" "Not like Dylin, but yeah. She's my baby sister." "I'm sorry I was weird around you, it's just awkward." "I get it. Sapph told me something. She compared me to David, can you tell me why?" "Come into the living room, do you like coffee?" "Yeah, extra milk and little cream, please." "Just like Sapph." She handed me a cup. I took a sip.

"Sapphire, Dylin and Davis were so close growing up. David was the oldest, always keeping his eyes on them. Sapphire and him were really close, fights never lasting long. David was really protective over her, always watching her back, keeping her out of trouble , or doing his best to." She laughed. "David last breath was to protect her. He would have went to the end of the universe and back." "But the universe is always growing." "Exactly," She said. "How does that compare to me?" "Sapphire was broken when David died, like a part of her taken away, but you filled that for her, being like him in those little ways that only she saw. You were her big brother, and that's all she needed." "Thank you." "You're a good kid Carter," She said. "Thank you."

"Hey Cart, you might want to see this." Will called from Dylin's room. We ran over and saw that Dylin had put his arm around her and she was up against him. "They used to do that all the time when they were little," Sapph's mom said. "Still do it," She glared at me. "They don't do anything, I swear. Plus it's only when something happens, like a fight or a nightmare." "She'll be fine Miss Bright. They've got each other, when they're together, good things happen." "I know. My little girl grew up so fast. Don't let her grow up too fast." "Free will to mess with her more? I'm cool with that." I joked. She smiled.

"Goldie, I got home as soon as I could. Are they ok?" Said a man's voice. Sapph's mom ran towards the living room. "Yes, thankfully some of their friends drove up as soon as they heard and were able to heal them." "Friends?" "Child of Apollo." "And?" "And Sapphire's Half-Brother." "Oh Goldie, I'm sorry." "No, it's ok. He's older than her." "How is she doing?" He said changing the topic. "They're really beaten up, but the healer said they'll be fine, they're resting now." "Ok, how are you doing?" "My daughter nearly died, I'm feeling jiffy." I walked away, not wanting to listen to their conversation anymore.

I walked to the bathroom and started an Iris message. "Sophia Lenark, Camp Half Blood." "Hey Carter, what's up? Last time you checked in Sapphire was doing well, did something change?" "No, I just wanted to let you know I love you and I would go though the same as Sapph did if you were taken." "As would I, what's up though? You're not the type of guy who just messages me to say I love you." "Seeing all that Sapphire did, I just kept you in my thought. After all they've been through, they're now cuddling in bed." "It made you think of me? Well, I'm be right there at the border, waiting for you. Not very romantic, but your little book worm." "My beautiful nerd." I smiled.

"You will be the death of me Carter Williams." She smiled, pushing her reading glasses over her eyes. "I love you too." I said, putting my hand on my heart. "Sophie, do you have those plans for the updates on the Amphitheater finished yet?" Asked Annabeth. "Almost done." She said, wiping our message. I laughed.

Sapphire PoV

I woke up to a hold a recognized but hadn't felt in almost a month. "Dylin." I said softly. His black hair laid on his face. His eyes blinked open softly. "Sapphire." He whispered softly, touching our foreheads together.

"You're ok." "I could say the same." He said. "I couldn't think when you were gone, I mean taking you away from me, for what?" "Sh, it's over now, and I promise I will never leave you." He said. My eyes were watering. He reached up his hand, wiping my tears. "Please don't cry." "I haven't been able to hold you in 21 days." I said.

He squeezed me tighter and locked eyes with me. "If it were possible, I'd never let go." He cupped my face and kissed me.

It didn't feel like we had ever been apart, like we were just two people, not broken and beaten, just happy, which together we were. And we would always be.


	18. Epilogue

**I didn't feel right with the end and I wanted to end it diffrently.**

* * *

Mystery PoV

I turned the doorknob softly, opening to the navy blue room. Lying in the bed was Sapphire and Dylin. He had his arms securely wrapped around her. Her face was peaceful, free from all stress. I hadn't seen her like this in so long. I moved the hair off of her tan face and kissed her forehead softly. "You have done well, daughter. I'm very proud." "Hayden?" Said a voice behind me, I turned around to see her, my old lover. "Goldie?"

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "What are you doing here?" She said with tension in her voice. "I just wanted to see her." "I don't think that's a good idea. Not after," "I had no control," "You didn't remember her; you had control, just no mercy!" She whispered screamed.

"Give her a break; she has been through so much because of you! Fighting a war, flying the sun chariot, completing the Odyssey, taking a blade! What does she get? Nice job kid, see you when I need you to risk your life again? Give her a break; let her be normal for once. If you ever cared about me and if you do for her sake, leave her alone. Please Helios." "You wish me to abandon my daughter?" "Abandon? What did you call the 13 years she didn't know you existed?!"

"She didn't need me then, now she's a Demi-Titan." "She is still that same girl!" "No she's not! I changed her! Her brothers dead because of me! The blood in her body that is sending signals for monsters, that's me! The pride she has for herself, that's me! I forced her to grow up, but I made her into that girl as much as you!" "Helios, just go, she is of no use to you anymore. The world is safe, and she is finally at rest. Just let it stay that way."

"I'll go, but I will always be there when she needs me, just out of the way when she doesn't." "That's all I can ask." "She is so much like you Goldie." "Don't even Helios. Just go, please." I took a step towards the door, but turned around. "I never would put her in danger by choice. I love her." "As do I, but she shouldn't be there to begin with." "I know Goldie, but she's special." "She's not your only daughter!" "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" "I cannot be specific, but it involves Sapphire, and Dylin. They together will create something incredibly powerful." I looked back at Sapphire sleeping. "Goodbye for now Daughter." I opened the door and walked to the living room where Carter was on the couch. I walked around to see him tense and clutching his sword.

"Protect her, my boy, be there when I cannot." "Sapphire," He mumbled softly, "him too Helios. Leave your children alone." Goldie said. "Denying me of all access of my children?" I asked with a sarcastic grin. "These two, they've both been through so much." "Alright Goldie," I said.

I nodded my head to her and she turned away. I returned to my home. I looked down at the house. I heard her whisper softly, "goodbye Helios." "Goodbye Goldie."

* * *

**This leads to my new story Celestial Eclipse, involving Sapphire and Dylin's Son, Eclipse. **


End file.
